


You Have Nothing To Be Sorry For

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During 3x03, F/M, Jughead Confesses, Mention of Veronica, Mentions Of Ethel, Nervous Jughead, Scared Jughead, understanding Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Jughead tells Betty about the Ethel Kiss





	You Have Nothing To Be Sorry For

**Author's Note:**

> so i usually write for the Bellarke fandom. but after watching the latest Riverdale episode this popped into my head and i could not get it out. hope you don't mind. also i apoligize for some of the wording in this fic, i'm a bit rusty and haven't written in a while. hope you enjoy!!

Jughead knows he has to tell her, but he really doesn't want to. He's afraid of how she will react. Now he knows Betty isn't an over the top jealous person, but she did get jealous over Toni when she first met her but that's really it. But she also has a bad temper when she hears news like this, so right now he's fearing for his life, with good reason. When he gets to Betty's house to pick her up to go to Veronica’s Speakeasy opening, he takes a deep breath before knocking on her door. In and out,in and out, Jughead says in his head and rings the doorbell. About 10 seconds later, Betty’s mom opens the door “Oh Jughead, come on in, Betty’s upstairs but she told me to tell you to go right on up when you got here.” She tells Jughead. “Thankyou Mrs Cooper.” Jughead heads straight for the stairs and walks all the way right outside Betty’s room. He takes a minute to gather himself before going in. He knocks on the door and she says on the other side of it “Come in” so he opens the door and his jaw drops. She’s wearing a beautiful blue floral gown that she looks stunning in. “Betts,you look gorgeous” he says the only thing that can fly out of his mouth. “Thanks Jug, you don’t look so bad yourself.” she smirks. She walks over to him and kisses him. When she pulls away she starts talking again. “So what did you have to tell me before you could tell me anything else about what happened with Ethel.” Betty asks. Well here goes nothing. Jughead thinks to himself. “Okay, so you know how the scripture is the only lead we have on finding out about what happened to Ben and Dilton?” Betty nods. “ well according to Ethel, the only way to get the scripture is if i kissed her. I am so sorry Betty but she wouldn’t give it to me unless i kissed her.” Jughead is looking at his feet. He can’t look her in the eye after what she just told her.Jughead feels hands on his cheeks. “Jug, hey, look at me. I am not mad you. Okay? I really want to strangle Ethel but i’m not mad at you.” she says with a smile on her face. “Your not mad at me?” He asks just to be safe. “No, okay, I Love you, and I know you love me and you only did it to get the scripture. You did get it right?” she asked he nods his head with a smile on his face. “Good, because if you didn’t then that would have been all for nothing and Ethel would be dead.” she says with a straight face, and Jughead can’t help but fall deeper in love with this women. “ I Love you. So much.” he tells her and she says something that makes him fall even more in love (if that's even possible) with her. “ I Know.” She kisses him. “Okay let’s go. You can tell me all about your quest to get the scripture on the way to Pop’s.” they leave arm and arm with Jughead telling her every dreadful second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. if you would like to see me write more for this fandom please leave a comment down below or DM me on twitter @DelenaStitch. also if you have any requests do the same and send prompts for this couple my way. Thankyou


End file.
